


Everything Has Changed

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M, everything has changed, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's thoughts after meeting Kurt on the staircase.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138932197850/everything-has-changed

Blaine couldn’t get Kurt out of his head. Ever since the moment he turned around and saw him standing on the staircase, Kurt began to consume all of Blaine’s thoughts. Kurt’s blue eyes were just some of the things that had stood out to Blaine, and the owner of those striking blue eyes was someone Blaine desperately wanted to know better.

Blaine wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, just that he wanted to get to know Kurt more and at least become good friends. He didn’t know much about the boy except that he was gay and that he was being bullied in his school. And his name. Blaine didn’t think he’d ever forget that the owner of those blue eyes name was Kurt. Blaine gradually became more aware of the fact that something had changed in the past 24 hours, but he wasn’t sure just what had changed. There was this new feeling of belonging and like he was home that hadn’t been there before he met Kurt, and he couldn’t figure out what this new feeling was supposed to mean. 

Slowly but surely, Blaine remembered more of the events from the previous day. He remembered grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading him down the hallway. He couldn’t even think of why he grabbed Kurt’s hand since he didn’t even know the boy, but he remembered just being compelled to take Kurt’s hand. Blaine remembered leading Kurt to go get coffee, holding the door open for him and allowing Kurt to step in before him. He remembered exchanging numbers with Kurt, telling the older boy to text him whenever.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Blaine’s head. He had Kurt’s number and Kurt had his. Blaine quickly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone, unlocking the screen and discovering one unread message from one Kurt Hummel.

Hi. Thank you for yesterday. I hope you really meant it about wanting to be my friend because I really could use a friend. Want to hang out this weekend and learn some more about each other?

Blaine smiled at his phone, giddy at the fact that Kurt wanted to get to know him more as well. Blaine quickly replied saying to meet him at the Lima Bean later, and leaned back onto his pillow again. 

Later that afternoon, Blaine stood outside of the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt to arrive. When he saw the now familiar boy approach the door, Blaine waved at him and greeted Kurt. “Hello,” he said smiling.

“Hey. How’s your weekend going?” Kurt asked.

“It’s going pretty good,” Blaine said, reaching for the door and holding it open for Kurt. “What about yours?”

“I had to work in my dad’s tire shop earlier, but now that the grease and grime is gone, it’s going so much better,” Kurt said as he walked into the coffee shop.

As they sat in the coffee shop sipping on their coffees and snacking on the cookies they bought, they slowly learned more and more about each other. With each passing minute, Blaine became more and more certain that at some point the prior day, around the exact time he met Kurt, everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138932197850/everything-has-changed


End file.
